Heavenly Broken
by Dezired86
Summary: A/U: A tragic romance that never got to see the light of day, perished before their eyes. Both from two different worlds, yet somehow forever intertwined even after their stars collide into the deepest darkest part of the night skies.
1. Chapter 1

HeaVenLy BroKeN

"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart that's still beating," the blonde said as

she turned away from Ashley and got into the car leaving towards the airport. The chestnut curly hair girl

couldn't move, she swallowed hard before she fell to her knees, crying..."What have I done?" she barely whispers.

Chapt 1: They call her love

Ashley sings her first single, "She is Love" in the studio. Derek, Ashley's manager watches closely

as the brunette becomes emotional. "Okay, that's great! Perfect. Great job, Ashley. A seller!"

Ashley smiles, "Yeah? I knew it would be. It's for her."

Derek smiles, "She'll love it. Okay I'll see you back here in two days." Ashley leaves the recording studio

and hits the speed dial button.

*rings twice*

"Hey mom. It went great. Yup. On my way. Love you." Ashley ends the call and heads out.

Spencer is sitting on her bed studying for a particular test. She has to ace this test or she'll

never make it to where her heart wants her to be. Her phone beeps, rapidly.

"A text." She flips her phone on as she reads aloud, "I'm on my way home, baby. Call you later, lover. Mwah."

Spencer gives a small smile and sends a text back. She gets up, almost stumbling over her best friend, Scooter.

"Sorry boy, didn't see you." She walks into her cardboard boxed shape bathroom and stares into the mirror.

"I got a bad feeling Spence. A very bad feeling."

Chapt 1:(Flashback) I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Ashley and Spencer been friends for three years before they felt it was time to take it a step

further. But Spencer just ended a five year relationship with Kyla. Deep down Spencer knew she'd always

love Kyla but there was something about Ashley that intrigued her. That girl was a total mystery. She felt

compelled to open her book and begin reading. Sure, Spencer has her flaws so she did the only thing that

made sense was breakup with Kyla for 6 months and figure out if she really wanted to take a risk with

someone new.

Meanwhile Ashley never really dated, per se, in fact she was still a virgin when her and

Spencer began a romantic relationship. Ashley yearned to be with the right person romantically and

passionately, she felt she found it in the blue eyes staring back at her. The dark haired beauty came from

a strict Italian-American family. Very close-knit. Deep down she knew her family would still love her

after telling them about her sexuality but on the surface of her heart she questioned for awhile. She

introduced the shy blonde to her beautiful family. Spencer was extremely nervous just as nervous as Ashley.

Spencer felt like part of the family in no time...And Ashley couldn't be more happier that her family and

friends approve of the blue-eyed girl. But things changed quicker than quicksand...


	2. Chapter 2Dead and Gone

Chapt 2: Dead and Gone

Spencer's frustration has gotten worse since she moved out of her abusive step-fathers house to be

closer to Ashley. Ash insisted Spencer move closer to her. It would be better for the relationship. Little

did they know.

"No job, no real goals. No fucking life!" Spencer screams into her pillow. "I should have moved to Chicago with

Aidan when he offered. But I moved here thinking Ash and I would become stronger." Her cell phone rings and she

answers it.

"Hey Kyla."

"Hey Spencer. You sound horrible. Have you been crying again? Kyla asked concerned. The blonde takes a deep

breath, "Yeah. Ash and I are getting worse by the day. If its not us arguing, it's her mother arguing to her

about us. What went wrong, Kyla?" Kyla didn't like knowing the one she's still in love with is in pain and

it's the brown eyed girls' fault allowing outside parties have a say in their relationship. But deep down she

is glad Spencer is finally seeing Ashley's true colors. Family is first and everyone else who is different

gets kicked to the curb. What kind of girlfriend does that to someone they claim to love? Kyla thought

to herself.

"What went wrong, sweetie, is you putting all your trust in her and her family. You're nothing to them.

They only take care of their own. You've seen it and experienced with your own eyes. She is no good

for your heart, Spencer." Spencer begins to cry.

"I tell her to follow her heart. She always told me I was her family, too. Obviously I'm not."

Kyla wishes she could take Spencer from there. Kyla will forever see herself with Spencer. When you find

someone that you love, you wouldn't let them go for no one, Kyla always felt that way.

Meanwhile Ashley is at home with her family. She's starting to feel worn down from them

and Spencer. Ever since Spencer stepped into her life, she's been almost always about Spencer.

Spencer this, Spencer that. Her family sort of got tired of that. But it wasn't Spencers fault. So

the blonde never should've gotten blamed or punished for it. Ash couldn't take getting beat or yelled at

by her mother. What makes it more pathetic to Ashley is she's 25 years old and she never really made her

own decisions.

"Spencer's right. I haven't grown up mentally. What's wrong with me?" Ash questions herself as tears fell

rapidly from her brown eyes. "I know what I have to do to fix this..."

Chapt 2(Flashback) Inside your heaven

Spencer had booked a beautiful hotel suite for two nights for her and Ashley. A fireplace and jacuzzi.

She was very nervous, she never was in a position to not only take someone's virginity away but everything

else that followed. They entered the room and Spencer had a hard time opening the rooms' door and Ashley

grabbed the key card and slid it slowly into the slot and the door buzzed open. Ash was surprised.

She looked around the room, a candle was lit and rose pedals were spread all over the bed and in the jacuzzi,

also two single roses sat crossed together on top of the pillows. The brunette couldn't believe how much

the blonde put work into making it special for her first time.

"So you like?" Spencer asked cautiously. Ash smiled and said, "I love it. I love it so much." She gave

Spencer a tender hug and then they pulled away slowly as their foreheads came together and they both leaned in

to kiss each other sensually for a few minutes. The passion began to ignite as their lips crashed against

each other like ocean waves off the coast of New Jersey. They made it to the bed without parting lips until Ash

laid back on a rose thorn. She yelped and Spencer hopped up quickly. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Ashley laughed a little bit and said, "It wasn't you. It was the rose." She moved the roses off the bed

and whispered to Spence, "Come here.."

Spencers' heart did cartwheels and obeyed as if she was in a trance..

They made love all throughout the evening. Spencer was extremely careful of Ashely and the brunette appreciated

this more than Spencer knows. Ashley knew the right person stepped into her life and made it whole again...

But little did she know she would change the outcome of things for her and Spencer...


	3. BATTLFIELD

Chapt 3: Battlefield

Spencer tossed and turned the night before, she knew Ashley and her weren't making it. Though she hoped

and prayed that their love would survive. There was a soft knock on Spencer's' front door, her heart skipped a

few beats. She opened the cheap oak door and there were stern brown eyes staring at her. She stepped outside

with Ashley. She knew..But she hoped otherwise.

"Hey..", Spencer barely breathed out. Ashley knew how hard this was to do. But she felt it was the right thing

to do for her and her family. "Hey...Um...We need to talk." Ashley breathed out slowly. Spencer couldn't

believe what the hell she is hearing. "About us?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes. I think we need a break." Then all of a sudden all Spencer could picture in that

moment in her mind was a dark moonlit battlefield where it's Ashley's family on one side of her and

Ash on the other side. All dressed up in 16th century armor, shield and sword. The blonde holds her sword up

and Ash's family began to attack. She barely fights them off, but she holds her own. Spencer screams as she

swings her sword in front of her, "I'm not giving up Ashley! You hear me! I will fight for us even if it

takes my last breath away!"

Ashley watches her lover, her girlfriend, her "one" battle her family. She pulls her sword from its sheath and

she holds it in front of her. "STOP!" Ash yells as her voice echoes across the field. Everyone stops and looks

at the weak brunette. Spencer thought in that moment Ash will and continue to stick up for her and their love.

"I'm sorry, Spencer." Ashley moves towards the devastated blonde with her sword. "But I choose my family, I need to

be alone and figure out my life. I feel...we rushed this whole thing."

Spencer's' anger flares as she thrusts her sword towards Ashley. "A whole year of being friends first.

We did everything right! You just couldn't handle it. Because you're weak! And you never made your own choices

in your whole entire existence! Your family makes it all for you. So I am to blame for all the misery your

family have? Yeah, I guess I am." Spencer throws her sword to the ground and falls to her knees, crying.

"You bitch! These last two months you weren't in love with me. Why pretend?" Spencer weeped as her heart

began to break, continuously. Ashley stood still, again with no emotion on her face, "Look I didn't mean for this

to happen. But I want you in my life. I want us friends, again. Just maybe if we start over we could-",

Spencer cuts her off. "What? We could get what back? Our friendship didn't disappear. It was always there,

just dormant because we wanted to pursue a relationship that was beautiful until you gave up and it turned ugly."

Spencer couldn't fathom doing this to anyone especially after one year."

"I'm sorry.." Ash spat out. Spencer was so disgusted with the sight in front of her, she told Ash to go away.

The cold-hearted brunette walked away knowing she just destroyed one of the special people in her life who

never walked away from her, never. Destroyed.

Spencer cried all week long. She hadn't cried like that since her and Chelsea broke it off.

(brief flashback)

"I'm sorry Spencer but I don't love you anymore. Our friendship is gone." Chelsea said over the phone.

Spencer's' heart broke, horribly as she cried for ages, over and over again. Spencer felt that God or fate

enjoyed inflicting pain against her.

Present:

It's been two years since Ashley broke Spences' heart. Chelsea, Kyla and Aidan ran to the blonde's side. Their best friend was in pain and stuck in California. "Why is this all happening at once?" she thought to herself.

"I can't believe Ashley would do that to you.." Chelsea in disbelief.

"I could." Kyla chimed in. "That cunt doesn't know a good thing standing in front of her. She really fucked up. Had you move to there so you both could be together and stronger. You were better off moving to Chicago with Aidan."

Spencer kicked herself mentally for not following her instincts.

"You know, when Ash talked about you Spence, she made it seem you were her one and only. The one who swept her off her feet, opened her heart up and made her _feel_ again. When I watched you two together, she wouldn't let you out of her sight. She always touched you or kissed you. She looked at you as if you were everything to her and much more.." Chelsea couldn't believe what Ashley did, but it happened and Spencer needs all the comfort she could get. "I told you, she was no good. I bet Gabby is involved."

Spence furrowed her eyebrows. "Gabby? The one from the studio? The punk-rock girl?" Spence had to think. "Holy, shit. You're right, Kyla. She's into Gabby. Someone new, exciting and mysterious. That hurts even more now. To know this whole time I've been in California, she's been crushing on some other girl. I'll ask her tomorrow. Apparently, she's dropping off tickets to a small concert. She pre-ordered the tickets in my name. So I will go."

Kyla is outraged at Spence's decision. "Why in the hell will you go?"

"To prove a point," Spence said.


	4. No Surprise

Chapt 4-No Surprise

Spencer had yet another restless night. She had to meet Ashley by the front and pick up the tickets. "This shall be interesting."

"Hey," Ashley barely spat out. "This is your ticket and here is a spare one if you wanted to invite someone tonight."

Spencer grabbed the tickets from her hand. "I'm not going, but thanks anyways." And as she turned to leave she stops and faces Ashley once again. "I do have a question for you," Spencer said curiously. Ashley nodded. "Are you into Gabby?" Ashley's face turned a light shade of red and she said, "No I'm not into anyone. I told you this already. I want to be alone." The brunette was extremely annoyed that she didn't believe her. But why should she? Spencer knew Ashley was lying, yet again. Once a fucking liar, always a liar. She'll never get anywhere in life or love. Spence breathed out a forced sigh, "Okay. Whatever you say." She turns and leaves.

The night of the concert it was a small crowd, music artists, producers, bands, etc. The petite brunette was nervous about other people singing her songs but she knew it would go great. Spence actually arrived with one of her neighbors, Samantha. She stood in the back and the announcer comes on stage.

Announcer: "Hello everyone! There will be two songs written by the beautiful and talented Ashley Davies and our first song "She is Love" will be song by the band The Parachute." (Audiences claps as the band comes on stage)

Spencer spots Ashley and her family but who's the other girl? Sam comes over with the drinks and says to Spencer, "Who's that girl Ashley is flirting with?" Spencer's eyes grew dark as she mutters, "Gabby…"

The lead singer of the band spoke into the microphone: "This song goes out to Spencer Carlin from Ashley Davies."

Ash almost spat out her drink as she heard that. He wasn't suppose to say that. (Isn't karma grand?) The band begins to play.

Lead Singer: "I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around. But she takes it all for me. And I lost my faith in my darkest days. But she makes me want to believe. They call her love, love, love, love, love. She is love and she is all I need.."

Spencer's eyes began to moisten as she listens to the beautiful words Ashley wrote for her awhile ago. But she cries more when she sees Ashley and Gabby close together. "I want to hate her. But I don't have it in me to do so." Spencer silently cries out. Sam hugs her friend. "That makes you a good person, honey. Because if it were me, I'd rip her eyes out." Spencer chuckles.

People swayed to the mellow music as the song continues.

"Come on, sweetie, let's leave." Sam urged on. Spencer stood her ground, "No, not yet. I have something I have to do."

The song ends and the audience applaud loudly. "A beautiful song she wrote for you," Sam said. Spencer wipes her tears away, "A beautiful letdown it is."

As the announcer comes back on, Spencer pushes through the crowd like a crazy person and walks up on stage. Ashley's face was priceless. She couldn't find words. The blonde grabs the mic from the announcer.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Carlin, the one the song was dedicated to."

Everyone cheers and whistles. Spencer gives a small smile and she looks down into the crowd towards Ashley and Gabby. "As you should know, Ash broke up with me two weeks ago.." The crowd began to boo and jeer, most were silent. Ashley turns red and motions Spence to get off the stage. Spence continues,

"There she who bore you brought you forth. Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a sea upon your arm, for love is a strong as death." Everyone is the audience were silent for a few seconds. Ashley looked away from Spencer as Gabby yelled, "GET OFF THE STAGE! YOU'RE RUINING HER NIGHT!" Spencer's right eye brow twitched and she said deeply into the mic, "I'm not talking to you. So mind your business." Spencer's eyes grew dark as the midnight skies. Ashley gave a look to Gabby to "cool it" and then gave Spencer her attention. "I'm sorry Spencer. I'm really sorry. But life is…Complicated. And so is love."

Spencer looked at her once ever so spoken girlfriend and said, "Don't you think there's more to life?"

Ashley furrowed her brows, "Than what?"

"Something more than heartache and death. Why be capable of feelings if we're not to have them? Why long for things if they're not meant to be ours?" For once Ashley couldn't respond to that. In fact he and the whole crowd including the band were in awe. Spencer took a deep breath and handed the mic to the announcer, she walked off stage and passed Ashley not once did Spencer lock eyes with the dark orbs. Sam came up and grabbed her friends' hand and lead out the door. Ashley's mom said, "Okay what a crazy bitch. I told you she was crazy." Ash stayed quiet as usual as the whole crowd stared at her. She couldn't believe it, her ex commanded the audience with just one thing, her heart.


	5. Unbreak my Heart

Spencer was so miserable but she pushed herself to move on. But she knew with the heart she has she would never completely move on.

"God, please get me through this unbearable pain. It hurts so damn much. Please make me forget her. Make me forget anything that has to do with her," The blonde cried out in the middle of the night. Every night around 3am she'd wake up from an uneasy sleep, bawling her crystal blues all over the floor of her room. She'd call Chelsea some nights to talk and sleep on the phone. And some nights with Kyla as well.

"Please un-break my heart." She prayed one night before she went to bed.

The next morning she had to get up for work. She did her routine and she began to walk the two miles to work. Her eyes ere dull, lifeless, as she looked up to the sky she said to herself, "I'm so sorry." Then all of a sudden a car swerves and Spencer's eyes went wide as the car impacts her, sending her on top of the hood then rolling off hitting the ground with force.

She laid there motionless, blood coming from her head and ears. The driver exits the car and runs to the fragile girl.

"Hello! Wake up!" The driver frantically calls 911 and begins CPR. Everyone watched and prayed the fragile blonde would breathe. "Please breathe. Don't die. Please just breathe." The older man kept performing CPR until the ambulance arrived.

Paramedic #1, "Bring the defibrillator, stat!" He puts the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth until he was handed the defibrillator.

"Okay charge," her body jerks up and still no heartbeat. "Okay, 60 volts. Charge!" Her body jerks up once again and then there's hope coming from the machine. It began to beep. "We got her. Okay, let's go!"

Her job gets a call 2 hours later from the hospital and the manager almost passed out. She thanks the nurses for calling because she was worried. The hospital tried to find the number to Spencer's parents but couldn't. They scrolled through her cell contacts and called Kyla who in turned called Chelsea.

"Oh my God, Kyla. Is she..?" Chelsea barely could form words. "She's stable. It took awhile to revive her. All they told me is there was too little brain activity to know if she'll ever wake up." Kyla wanted to punch her fist through a wall. So angry and scared.

"Someone will have to call Spencer's parents and Ashley," Chelsea suggested, softly.

" I am not calling that…_thing_. I'll call her step-dad and mom." Kyla said and then hung up. Chelsea swallowed and dialed the brunettes number. Ashley felt her phone vibrate and was surprised Chelsea's picture popped up on caller I.D. She reluctantly picks up, "Hello.." There was deep breathing down the line. The brunette repeats herself, "Hello? Chelsea?" Then there was crying, "Ash…It's Spencer…" Ashley's heart sped up rapidly, "Spencer?"

Chelsea swallowed, "She's in the hospital. She was hit by a car on her way to work. They couldn't revive her for so long…." Ashley drops the cell phone on her bed and her heart cried out, her mind yelled at her. Chelsea continues, "She's in a coma." The brunette fell to her knees, screaming in agony. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" She asked herself out loud. Chelsea replied, "It's not your fault. Just go see her for me and Kyla. And go for yourself. Just do that Ashley." And brown-skinned girl hung up the phone on Ashley.

The exhausted yet optimistic girl paced her room for what seemed like eternity but it was just 15 minutes. Her mother knocks on her door and walks in. "You okay? What's wrong Who was on the phone?" Ashley stopped pacing, "Spencer…" she muttered. Her mother rolled her eyes. "What the hell does she want?" The older woman asked, harshly. Ash was sick and tired of this nonsense about Spencer. But she was too much of a chicken shit to tell her mother. "She's in the hospital, mom," the brunette said with a defensive tone. Her mother felt the sharp tone her daughter gradually threw at her, "What happened?" She asked curiously. The young girl ran her fingers through her straightened chestnut color hair, "She was hit by a car on the way to work this morning." Her mother walked towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. She may not like Spencer for her own personal reasons but the blonde did make her daughter happy for the last 3 years of their friendship and last year of their relationship. She couldn't deny it, she knows her daughter will always love Spencer even though she doesn't want her to.

"Let's go to the hospital, baby," her mother said softly. Ashley sucked back her tears, "No. I have to do this on my own." Then she put on her sneakers and grabbed her jacket.

"But you don't have to be alone, you have your family." Ashley smiled lightly, "I know I have you guys, I will always have you all. But I pushed the first person I've ever loved and made love passionately to away because of you guys and also because I lost feeling for her. I'm not sure why, but I have to go for myself and for her. You understand?" She stood there in the middle of her bedroom waiting for her to yell at her and call her names.

"I understand, Ash. I understand." Her mom gave her a hug and then Ashley left.

Meanwhile, Kyla books a flight for next Thursday so she could be up for her friend and Scooter. Chelsea texts Ashley asking her to keep an eye on Scooter, walk him and feed him a couple times a day. Ashley sent a quick text, "Np. Arriving hospital now. Txt later."

Ashley gets out her car and is quickly directed towards Spencer's room.. As she walks in she spots a few cards and balloons from her co-workers. She quickly runs down to the hospital gift shop and picks up daisies. No it's not Spencer's favorite but it does have meaning. The nurse attending the fragile blonde notices Ashley standing at the door, quietly.

"Hi. Are you family?" the redhead asked. Ashley swallowed, "No, a friend." The young nurse nodded, "Come on in. Your friend has been showing good vitals. I couldn't bear to leave her since she was emitted. So fragile. So lost." The nurse closes the shades in the bland and dark room. The brunette watched Spencer closely waiting for her to move a finger. But, nothing. "She's strong," Ashley whispered. The nurse barely heard her and replied, "Yes she is but it also seems like her spark of life was taken from her and she wants to give up. Just by looking at her lie there. Anyone could tell." Ashley's tears fell one by one, "Yeah it was taken from her…" she trailed off. The redhead looked up at the brunette and know something was deeper there within the brunette. She decided to give her alone time with Spencer.

She sat there with the daisies in her hand, "Hey, I bought you daisies, Spence. I know it's not your favorite but it means "friendship." She sits the bright flowers on the night stand next to the bed. "I've apologized so many times for hurting you and I just don't know what to say anymore. What is there to say?" She sighed helplessly, "I do miss you very much. I miss my friend I met all those years ago. What can't I have her back? I keep saying we rushed into everything and I realize you're right we didn't rush, we waited a few years before we got together. And I fell in love with you more each day up until…." Ashley stopped as she saw Spence left index finger move. "Babe? Can you hear me? Please wake up." Ashley begged. She had so much to tell the girl. The truth. The whole thing. But Spence never budged again. "Oh Spence what have I don't? Why didn't I fight harder, longer? Why didn't I come to talk to you about my feelings towards our relationship? God, I thought nothing was going to stop us. I felt it was just you and I. But I was wrong, we were wrong." Ashley grabs the blonde's cold hand and kisses it softly. "You fought with me a lot since you moved here. You even threatened to leave our relationship plenty of times. And I always yelled at you to leave. But you never did, you always stayed wanting us to talk more. And I didn't want to talk anymore. I lost it, Spence. We used to talk about our feelings and anything to help us be better but I lost it. I got careless with us. And you kept threatening. Then it came to the point where I lost all sexual interest in you. Jeez, I can't believe this. I never imagined us to be right here, right this second. I mean there were times I wanted to spend time with you but you'd brush me off and tell me you're studying. I'd get so mad at you, you have no idea. I kept trying but you kept pushing me away and I never knew why until the day you told me you were tired of my family, my mother mainly pushing us down. Making you feel like shit. And you felt I needed to spend more time with my family because they were having issues with you. I never knew back then that you were sacrificing our relationship so my family would be satisfied. But you did it the right way, babe. We kept our relationship, you made sure of that but in the months that followed, I did it wrong. I completely sacrificed us and that was that. And there was Gabby…" Ashley sighed and wiped her salty tears. "Maybe we'll save that for another day. I'm going to check on Scooter everyday for you." She leans down and kisses Spencer's forehead, "I love you." She grabs Spencer's keys to her place and walked away.


	6. New Eyes

**Spencer flutters her eyes open to the fluorescent lights on the ceiling of her 12x12 cell.**

"**Jeez…" She groaned as she pulled the I.V. from her arm. "Ah, God it feels like a train ran me over," the blonde sits up in the hospital bed and pages the on-call nurse. Within five minutes the same red-head walked into the room, surprised. "You're awake?" Spencer blinked a few times. "What? Wasn't I suppose to wake up?" she laughed a little, but she couldn't even smile. The nurse swallowed slowly, "Something like that. So how are you feeling?" She began to check the blonde's pulse and temperature. Spencer sighed, "Like a train ran me over, twice. But if that was the case I probably wouldn't be alive." The nurse responded, "Everything seems good. Do you remember everything that happened to you?" Spencer furrowed her blonde eyebrows, "Yes, I was walking to work and, "BAM!" the nurse jumped at Spencer's reaction. "And now I'm here."**

"**Um, nice way of putting it." The nurse giggled. Spencer thought she had a beautiful smile. The fragile girl squinted and barely read the nurses name tag. "Alyssa?"**

**The young woman smiled, "Yes. And oh! Your contacts were taken out the day you were admitted." She hands her the contact cases. "Here." Spencer gets out of bed, slowly. It felt like her legs never worked before in her life. "Hey. I got you." Alyssa grabbed the fragile girls' arm and helped her to the bathroom. Spencer thanks her and began to put her contacts in. After one minute she blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the lights. She looked at Nurse Alyssa and she smiled. "WOW…, you are pretty." Spencer smiled. Alyssa actually blushed. "Thank you. Let's get you back to bed. I'm going to call your relatives and friends." As she turned to leave, Spencer noticed Daisies beside her on her table. "Who sent the flowers?" The nurse stopped and said, "Your friend, Ashley I think it is." And she turned and walked away. Spencer laid back, dumbfounded. "Ashley? Who's Ashley?"**


	7. Hanging by a Moment

"**Well Miss Carlin's memory loss is common in most coma cases. Since the lack of oxygen she suffered," the doctor explained, sighing. "But I don't understand how she can remember everyone but Ashley Davies," Chelsea asked curiously. Kyla scoffed, "That's a good thing."**

**Aidan nudged Kyla for the asshole comment. The doctor turned toward Chelsea, Aidan and Kyla, "Well, in some case studies there's a chance she's not remembering this girl because of some traumatic experience happened between the two. It's like her brain completely pushes back a memory that it doesn't want to remember." The doctor looks at Spencer, "Don't worry you'll get that part of your memory back, eventually." **

**Spencer looked curiously at the old doctor, "Are you sure?" He calmly places a gentle hand on her shoulder.**

"**Yeah. It can happen anytime. A trigger. We'll keep you overnight. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and left. Kyla grabs Spencer's hand and kisses it. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She had a tear forming in those deep brown eyes. Spencer smile and nodded. It almost slipped her mind on why she broke up with Kyla. Maybe this is a second chance. Aidan jumps on the bed, "You should've moved to Chicago with me. You wouldn't be walking miles to work." Aidan said genuinely. Spencer blinked a few times. She searched her mind but it came up blank. Chelsea noticed the blank look on the blonde's face. "What is it, Spence?" Spencer placed a hand on her forehead. **

"**Oh, it's nothing. Just trying to remember why am I in northern California?" Kyla turned to look at Chelsea and Aidan. "I'm guessing I'm missing quite a bit from my memory?" Spencer asked softly. Kyla caressed the thin girl's arm, "Yeah a bit. But we'll fill you in tomorrow. Little by little. Ok?"**

**Spencer laid her head down. "Yeah. Good idea. I'm a little tired…" she trailed off. Aidan leaned down to kiss her cheek, "We'll see you tomorrow, babe." **

**Chelsea walked over and kissed the opposite cheek, "Love you," she smiled. Spencer mouthed, "Love you, too." Kyla leaned in and kissed her forehead, "See you soon, beautiful." Spencer nodded as her eyes drifted closed.**

**In hallway:**

**As Aidan exhales, sharply, "This is bad…"**

**Kyla disagrees, "What? How can you say that? The doc said it's a reason why she doesn't remember. Maybe it's a sign."**

**Aidan argues, "Yeah, a sign that a part of her is lost. Maybe lost forever. Yeah, I'm not fond of Ashley but Spencer lost herself, a part of herself and that part is what makes her whole." **

**Kyla couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Whatever. We'll see. I'm going back to Spencer's apartment and take care of Scooter. See you later."**

**Chelsea says, "First you're going to have to get the keys from Ashley," she chuckles. Kyla groans and leaves the hospital..**


End file.
